DESCRIPTION: Five years of support are requested by the UW for an ALCA to help the principal investigator (PI) establish programs to study conditions which affect WH. The proposed work is designed to address the need for academic leaders in the field of WH as articulated by the Council on Graduate Medical Education (COGME) in its fifth report to congress and the Department of Health and Human Services. COGME cites the need for academic leaders in WH to revise curricula to improve physician competency as providers of health care to women, to promote a WH research agenda, and to create explicit leadership development programs for women physicians. Dr. Carnes proposes to address these issues at the UW where she has contributed to the development of geriatrics and gerontology for the past 15 years. She has also developed the newly funded WH fellowship program. The specific aims of this application are 1) to enhance Dr. Carnes' development as an academic leader in WH; 2) to expand the purview of WH within the UW Department of Medicine to include educating residents, fellows, and faculty in gender-specific aspects of health and disease in order to promote a WH research agenda, and enhance women faculty career development; and 3) to draw on the considerable campus-wide resources in WH and women's studies at UW to promote interdisciplinary linkages in WH research and education. The methods to accomplish these aims include establishing an advisory committee to oversee the candidate's program, participating in personal career development through clinical rotations, workshops, and coursework in WH and academic leadership; initiating a WH council in the Department of Medicine; and forming the following three working groups; 1) one to enhance WH training in the internal medicine residency program; 2) another to address recruitment, retention, and promotion of women faculty in the Department of Medicine; and 3) a final one to promote interdisciplinary/interdepartmental linkages in WH.